ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan 20 Christmas Special Part 2
The screen shows a shadowy figure in a cloak around a ceremonial fire. Voice: Dan, you have foiled me, my area and almost all of my life He paused. Voice: Now, you will for what you have done. Theme Song Dan: OH MY GOD, I’M BORED! Ben: ME TOO! Felicia: You guys say that every episode! Me: NO FORTH WALL BREAKING! Dan: Yeah, Felicia I hit Dan. Dan: WHY DID IT GET HIT, SHE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL FIRST! Me: Yes, but…………………. I can’t hit girls Dan: Ugh, the rules you make to hurt me…… Dan: HOW ABOUT BALLOON VOLLEYBALL! Ben: I LOVE THAT GAME! Dan: ME TOOOOO! Mark: I guess I have to be on a team with them x.x Kevin laughed and tried to covered it with his hand over his mouth. Dan blew up the balloon and started blowing his brains out. Dan: SERVING! Dan spiked the ball and it hit the ground. Kevin: FOUL! No spikes on serving Dan: OH COME ON! Gwen: Our point Mark face palmed and had his eye on the ball. No, literally, his eye was touching the ball. Mark threw it up and hit it down. Kevin absorbed metal from a container and smacked it. Dan: CHEATERS! OUR POINT! Kevin: That isn’t cheating Dan: YES, IT IS! Kevin and Dan had a debate for about 3 minutes or so, but finally Gwen broke it up. Gwen: WE’RE HERE TO HIT A BALLOON, NOT FIGHT! Ben: Gwen’s right, we shouldn’t fight, (whispers) and we still have five days with this kid Dan: HEY! Gwen: ZI! (Trying to make the noise when the kid tries talking and the mom keeps cutting them off with noises) Dan: Fine…. Mark: Since it isn’t cheating…. Mark absorbed the hard wood floor and made his hand a paddle. Kevin did the same. The next 10 minutes was a power fight in balloon volley ball. Luckily and Surprisingly, the only thing that broke was a vase. Dan: Am I the only one who noticed that I’m really bored? Felicia slapped Dan in the back off the head. Dan sneered at her and turned away. Ben: DO YOU WANNA PLAY VIDEO GAMES!? Dan: We did that yesterday……. Ben: So……. Dan: I DON’T KNOW! Ben has a light bulb moment. Ben: LET’S MAKE A VIDEO GAME! Dan: THAT IS ONE OF THE BEST IDEAS YOU PROBABLY EVER HAD IN YOUR LIFE. They rushed upstairs like the wind. This time everyone followed them. They turned on the desktop computer. A news report came on (because they have it downloaded on their computer). Weather woman: Yes, I am back, it seems that the weird Snow Blizzard has returned. Ben: Great, on Christmas Eve….. Dan: You know that means more monsters Gwen: I just don’t see why the Forever Knights are working with Vilgax’s Brother. Kevin: Probably for money, those dirty gold diggers….. Gwen: KEVIN! Gwen hit Kevin and Kevin ignored it. Dan: Well, while we have time, let’s work on the game The rest of them left. Dan started designing the Characters. Character Creation for yourself and create a matrix. You get to pick two Non-Playable Characters as your teammates every level. Non-Playable Characters: Dan, Ben, Felicia, Gwen, Mark, and Kevin Villains: Pok’lweon, Vilgax, Konmetonio, Kraab, Clancy, Ssserpent, Dr. Animo, Drones, Forever Knights, and enemy aliens from other planets (non-in particular) Areas: Dan’s universe, Ben’s Universe, Earth (in both universes), All alien planets (in both universes) Levels: 35 Online with other players: Your customized character and matrix. A error report came up on the computer. Dan: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ben: NOOOOOOOO! A ruckus came from down stairs. They got bulgy eyed and started running. When they got down stairs there was blood everywhere, and Gwen and Kevin lied on the floor. They both ran over to them. Dan and Ben both shook them. Dan: Guys, GUYS! WHAT HAPPENED! Kevin leaned up a bit and spit a tooth out. Gwen got up also. Kevin: There was a man….. he…. He came, he attacked up, we didn’t have any defenses….. Gwen: He took…… F-felicia and Mark, we tried…….. to stop him…. But…… he was to strong…. Ben: Okay, okay, Dan you tak- Before Ben even finished his sentence, Dan ran out the door. Ben: God, that kid doesn’t listen at all Kevin: Look who’s talking Ben carried Gwen and Kevin to their guest rooms. ..Meanwhile.. Dan ran down the street, never looking back. He looked down at his watch, it was timed out. Dan took of his jacket in the freezing cold because he was covered in blood. He was now in a under shirt and long pants running down the street. He heard a giant crash and boom. He started running faster and still didn’t look back. Dan: For Mark and Felicia And he pushed on. Dan: I must do this.. He kept running and could feel the ice clamping onto his skin. He kept heaving and giant puffs of smoke went in and out. He kept going and luckily the crashes started fading. He didn’t stop, but ice started growing bigger and bigger. His arms and legs started freezing. His watch turned green. Right before his arms completely froze, he hit down the button. Dan: VOLCOLUMN! The ice was gone as soon as he turned into Volcolumn. He slides on a fire slide, and it melted through the ice and even made the street a little melty and unstable. He heard the crashing speeding up and getting faster. “But, I move faster than I normally do with fire slides…..” Before he could say anything, four Talpaedens popped up from under the ground and surrounded him. He flew up higher. He saw a woman Talpaeden, which he never have even seen a male one. A female on looks like the male except is skinnier, a smaller jackhammer, long hair, and other female features. There were two males and two females. They started making a giant hole around him and one grabed his leg. They pulled him down and threw him in the hole. All of the fell down into the hole. They landed in the sewer and before any of the Talpaedens came back to their senses, Volcolumn scrammed and slid down the sewer as fast as his fire slide could go. He finally made it to the end and came out. He was in the middle of the forest. He ran behind a tree and turned back into a human. The Talpaedens came out. Male Talpaeden 1: Split up, we must find him. One male and one female rushed into the forest part Dan was hiding in and the others starting running towards the city. They ran right past Dan who was hiding behind a dark, thick tree. He exhaled lightly and got up. He ran to the other side of the tree and then made his way for the sewer. He tried to go back to the sewer, but one of them noticed and caused a tremor. This caused Dan to fall over. Dan: CRAP! I THINK MY AKNLE IS BROKEN! Dan limped away as fast as he could and tried to keep his balance because of the tremors being made. He kept going and the male and female jumped and tried to tackle him. He dodged just in time and tumbled down the hill. He hit a tree and held his side. Dan: I’VE NEVER BEEN IN MORE PAIN IN MY LIFE! They jumped onto him and started jackhammering him. He rolled and dodged. His watch was still time out. He start limping and holding his side. His watch was recharging. He rolled and tumbled around. His watch was still recharging. He kept rolling and rolling. He lost the Talpaedens and started to walk towards the city. A few minutes later, he reached town. There were crashes and booms. Dan: (whispers) The Talpaedens…. He quickly found his way to a manhole cover and snuck down into the sewer so he could sneak away from the Talpaedens. His watch was almost charged. He started getting faster and faster as he went along. Next thing he knew, the ground was shaking above him. Rocks came down and started getting hit by little pieces of gravel. The road came down on top of where he was standing. Something pushed him out of the way just in time. He looked back and saw a girl with black hair. Dan: Who are you? Girl: My name is Julie Yamoto Julie helped him up and assisted him out of the sewer. She took him out. The watch blinked green. Dan: YES! He slapped down his watch and quickly turned into a new alien. It was an alien that had a blue icey cold skin. He had icicle claws that were sharp as knives. He also had the on his shins, shoulders, and head. He has a NRG like mask with the three hole only covering his mouth and a very cold water pack on his back. He also has head cover like the Magister at the beginning of Alien Force and had a body suit kind of like a mix of a Magister and NRG’s suit except it’s blue and it did not cover his shoulder, knuckle, or knee spikes. He has the ability to send out liquids from his pack so he can fly. He also has very narrow, light blue eyes and his mouth has sharp icicle teeth that can tear metal apart. His suit is almost indestructible. In his helmet, it is covered in frost and has a little bit of snow falling. He doesn’t have super strength and or super speed, but they are enhanced mostly strength because of his suit. When he is taken out of his suit he can turn into smoke or liquid. Dan: SNOWSTORM! Julie: Cool… so you’re like Ben with that watch? Snowstorm: You know Ben? Snowstorm and Julie started running. He grabbed Julie and suddenly sent off with his liquid water jet pack and life resource item. A group of Aerphibians started flying after him. He shot icicles back at the Aerophibians and some of his cold water froze Aerophibians. Julie suddenly took out her phone and something that look like Zhomn jumped out of it. Julie: Now Ship, turn into a Ship! “Ship” turned into a ship and they landed in it. Aerophibians hit the back on Ship and fell. Ironically, right when they landed, Snowstorm’s water source ran out and he transformed back into a human anyways. Dan: We have to go into space, they caught my friends…. To Be Continued. Aliens Used By Dan: *Volcolumn *Snowstorm By Ben: None Major Events *Julie debuts *Ship debuts *Snowstorm debuts *The First Alien from Dan and Ben's watches appear as an enemy Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes